Saving Neverland
by jeweleethegeek
Summary: Katherine Smith works with her father to steal anything they can get their hands on. Her father sells her away for a load of cash. Katherine was taken away to Neverland where she must decide who she can trust. Will she trust Hook to use her magic to escape the island? Or will she decide that Neverland isn't so bad and stay with Peter Pan forever? (based off of OUaT's Peter Pan)
1. Chapter 1

**Katherine**

The roar of the crowd was growing louder. I fiddled with the edge of my dark blue dress as I stared into the mirror, mentally preparing myself. I took a deep breath and watched my reflection as my expression of sadness turned into a wicked look. _Show time._ I thought and pushed myself from my chair backstage and went to join the crowd.

 _All these people,_ I thought, _here to see my father._ My father and I were a team; a package deal. He stands onstage, and with his charming abilities, he wins the crowd over fast. He performs magic tricks for a living. He doesn't posses the power of _real_ magic, but his dumb stunts are enough to fool each village we travel to. His shows bring in quite a chunk of money, but I am the real gold digger. I am merely just the pretty face to our operation. While the people are hypnotized by my fathers powers, I slip anything of value from their pockets. I am only caught a few times, but no one could ever stay mad at the cute sixteen year old. All I had to do was look at them with my bright blue, scared eyes and they let me go without a word.

Today, however, I wasn't sent out to pickpocket just anyone. I was hunting for Sebastian Beaudet. Sebastian Beaudet had to be the most disgusting man alive, but he was filthy _rich._ He wasn't hard to find in the crowd of poor villagers. He dressed in a grey suit and I noticed him put his gold pocket watch into his front jacket pocket. His greasy white hair was slicked back and he had stubble along his chin. The wrinkles on his face from old age made him look permanently angry. When he smiled his teeth were a sickening shade of yellow and his laugh caused his belly to shake. When he laughed it was harsh and made me want to cringe away. But I didn't, I had a job to do.

The show was starting and my father stepped onstage. He was a kind looking man. His face and high spirits led everyone to trust him. When he smiled it seemed as if his entire face shifted and lit up with joy. His hair was once black as night, like my own, but the curly mop now had highlights of grey in it from his aging.

"Ladies and gentlemen," his voice was loud and demanded attention, "I am Richard Smith, The Magician." Several people in the crowd began whistling and clapping. "I have a special trick in store for you today." His bright smile sparkled and everyone leaned forward in anticipation. "First, I will need a volunteer!" Almost everyone's hands shot up, all eager to be a part of the show. He took a few seconds to scan the crowd, then, of course, he picked out the prettiest girl he could find. His volunteer stepped onstage in a skimpy black dress, her fiery read hair tumbling behind her. "What's your name, darling."

She gave him a flirtatious smile, "Annabelle."

He took her small, delicate hand in his own strong one. "Well, Annabelle, want to see some magic?" His eyes twinkled when she nodded eagerly and he led her to a table center stage. She lay on the table and he covered her with a blanket. "Today," he said, addressing the crowd, "Annabelle will fly." The audience began murmuring and he started speaking gibberish. Annabelle then started to lift from the table as he moved his hand in an upward motion. The crowd shouted and whooped in amazement as Annabelle "flew".

I tried not to roll my eyes in disgust as the gullible people gave into our trap. _This is my chance._ I started weaving through the crowd once more and walked up behind Sebastian. I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned in behind him, close to his ear. "Strange trick isn't it."He turned around slowly and I saw by the look on his face that when he took one look at me, he had fallen into my trap. "I know you can see how it's done, you're smart. You're Sebastian, right? I wonder why they are stupid enough to fall for it, but not you."

He looked me up and down several times making me want to run away and hide, "Who are you?"

I smiled and stepped closer to him, his foul breath making my want to vomit. "Did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Katherine...," I smiled a little, "Katherine Smith."

* * *

 **Hello everyone and welcome to my story! So, this chapter is EXTREMELY short and I swear future chapters will be much longer, but I just wanted to introduce the story with this chapter and that's why it's a bit short. It shouldn't be that big of a deal because I plan on adding new chapters weekly. Please read it and it will get better as the story progresses so leave me some feed back on what you think so far. PLEASE criticize my work because I am new to this and would like some tips and things like that.**

 **Thanks again for reading! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katherine**

"How much did we get?" My father could barely contain his excitement as we walked backstage after everyone had gone home. I stepped up to the table in the corner and laid out handfuls of money, jewelry, and one gold pocket watch. My father grinned and began shoving the stolen objects into his pockets. "Thank you Sebastian Beaudet," he howled as he grabbed the gold chain and swung the pocket watch into his hand.

I shuddered at the mention of Sebastian. I remembered how he had looked at me. He had run his hands up and down my back and arms, eager to get more of me. I stayed as far as I possibly could, and if he would've tried anything I would've killed him. To seduce that man was the worst thing I had ever done. The very thought of ever going near him again sickened me. I was also pretty sure that the smell of his harsh breath would never leave my nose. _How could a fifty year old man, such as Sebastian, seriously be into a sixteen year old girl?_

"Speaking of Sebastian Beaudet," my father said still examining his new watch, "he is leaving town tomorrow." I felt myself relax at the thought of never seeing him again. I didn't ask where he was going or why, I didn't care, I just wanted him gone for good. "He has invited us over for dinner tonight. He says he wants to discus something that he discovered today." My heart dropped and I felt like I had been kicked in the gut. _Another night with that demon,_ I thought to myself.

"It's probably about your magic trick with Annabelle. He knows how it's done, I could see it in his face." I looked at the floor and kept my tone flat, not wanting my father to think something was wrong. I didn't want to disappoint him by telling him I couldn't go to Sebastian's house tonight, he needed me there to steal for him again. _It's only one night,_ I reassured myself, _You can do it, for Papa._

"He is a smart man," I was surprised to hear my father admit that, "but not smart enough to keep out to thieves who have already robbed him once." My father doubled over with laughter at the thought of Sebastian's stupidity. He found it so funny and it made him so happy to go into the house to steal form him again that I defiantly couldn't back out of this now. I would do anything to make my father happy, including spending more time with Sebastian Beaudet.

* * *

We arrived at the Beaudet residence as the sun was beginning to set. I had changed into an elegant white dress that ended just above my knees. My father, wearing a light blue button up with black trousers and vest, was reaching out to knock on the door.

I looked at my father, urging him to meet my gaze, but he never even glanced at me. I often wished that he would wish me luck or give me a simple thumbs up if I did a good job, but he never shows any thanks or gratitude. He has no idea what I put up with to make him happy, but I know he loves me, whether he says often or not. I would do anything for him, and he would do the same for me.

The giant wooden door swung open, a bald man with a rag thrown over his arm stood in the door way. "Mr. Beaudet is expecting you."

We silently followed the man through the house and into a dinning area. If one were to compare this house to the other houses of the village, one could make the conclusion that Sebastian Beaudet was a _very_ wealthy man. I ran my hands along the soft velvet curtains as we walked down the hallway. A magnificent chandelier hung above the dinning room table. Plates were trimmed with gold and linen napkins sat at each seating place on the table. A mahogany chest was pushed against the wall. Spare silverware and plates we resting on top of it.

In seeing us, Sebastian rose from the table to greet us. The table sat twelve people, yet Sebastian was the only person living here besides his bald headed servant. I couldn't help but wonder why he would've bought such a large table, or such a large _house._ _He must get_ _lonely,_ I thought, but then again, what did I care? He might've been living a sad life, but he was still a despicable human being.

"Mr. Smith." Sebastian extended his hand towards my father, who took it graciously and shook it firmly. "It is very nice to see you again. I see you've brought an angel along with you." He turned his attention to me and I forced myself to smile. He took my hand and lightly kissed the top of it. My stomach churned at his touch.

"Pleasure seeing you again, Mr. Beaudet." I drew my hand out of his own, for he had been holding it quite some time.

"Please, you can refer to me as Sebastian. We are all friends here aren't we?" He never took his eyes off me as he stood back and gave me a yellow toothed grin.

I swallowed hard before answering him. "That we are," I hesitated before saying his name, "Sebastian."

"Shall we eat now?" He finally took his eyes off me to look at my father, who was getting distracted by the fine china that was incased in glass.

Sebastian sat at the head of the table, I to his right, and my father to his left. Soon enough the man who had answered the door brought in a silver platter, and on it a cooked turkey. My mouth began to water at the sight of it. I had never eaten anything that looked so delicious. My diet contained of bread or apples or basically anything that was easy to steal at the market. My father never provided me with anything, nor did he ever share any of the money we earned. If I wanted anything at all, I needed to find my own way of getting it.

A slice of turkey was cut and put on my plate. I forced myself to eat slowly and not like a wild animal. The taste of the food made me close my eyes to appreciate it more. I blocked out any conversation exchanged between Sebastian and my father. I had done enough for the both of them to deserve one good meal with no disturbances or worries. After I had finished eating, I dabbed my mouth with the linen napkin. "That was a nice meal, thank you for inviting us over." I smiled sweetly at Sebastian and the bald man, whom seemed quite pleased that I enjoyed the meal. I assumed he had cooked it and wasn't used to getting compliments all the time, especially if Sebastian was the only person to ever eat his cooking.

Now that I had enjoyed my meal, it was time to get to work. "If you'll excuse me, I need to run to the Ladies Room." I pushed my chair back to stand up.

"Charles, show her the way." Sebastian was addressing his bald servant man. _How am I supposed to steal anything with him around?_ I smiled sweetly and followed Charles out the door once more, carful not to show my worry in my expression.

I reached the bathroom and looked around for anything small enough for me to sneak out. Nothing. I sighed in defeat and exited the room. Charles led me back to the dining room without a word. I slowed my pace as we approached the dining room. Sebastian and my father were standing by the front door now, talking happily.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Sebastian was shaking my fathers hand and handing off a pouch of what I guessed to be money. _What had my father sold to him?_ My mind was racing as my father began to leave. I dashed to the door to follow him out, but Sebastian reached his arm out to grab me.

"Papa, what is going on?" My voice was filled with worry, "Let me go!" I scratched at Sebastian's hand on arm, but he only tightened his grip causing me to wince.

"You are mine now, angel."

I looked to my father for an explanation, but he walked out the door leaving me with nothing. Was I just sold away? I screamed and kicked as Sebastian drug me back into the dinning room. He shoved me into the room and slammed the door behind him. I was then grabbed by the wrist and shoved up against the wall. I struggled against him, but it was no use. As he eyed me with lust I knew what he had in mind to do with me. I hadn't even experienced my first kiss yet, and he sure as _hell_ wasn't going to be the first. I glanced to the side and noticed that we were beside the chest with the extra silverware. I didn't think as my hand shot out for a fork. I held the fork tight in my hand and plunged it into his eye. I ignored his blood that was running down my arm and I ignored the horrible sound of the fork digging into his eyeball. He let out a blood curdling scream.

"I am _no_ angel," I spat at him and ran for the door. Charles was on his way to the door after he had heard the outcry of Sebastian. He looked inside the room and saw Sebastian lying on the floor clutching at his eye, blood staining the carpets. He spun around and swung his arms out in a desperate attempt to catch me. I slithered away and bound up the stairs two at a time.

At the top of the stairs was a long corridor. At the end of the corridor was a massive window. I would probably only break an ankle if I leapt from the window at this hight, but it didn't matter. I just needed to get away, and fast. I ran full speed toward the window and threw myself out of it.

Time seemed to slow down as I smashed through the window. The sound of the glass shattering pierced my ears. Shards of glass tore away the skin on my bare shoulder and dug deep into the flesh. I let out a high pitched scream and for a second, _one second,_ I swear I hovered in the air. That one second of hovering made me feel free, but my second was over fast as you can imagine. I began plummeting towards the ground again. Nothing was there to save me until something latched onto my hand and jerked me upwards.

My feet barely touched the blades of grass growing beneath me before my rescuer came. I looked up to see that my rescuer was a dark outline of a person. It had glowing blueish eyes that seemed to look into my soul. I didn't question how or why this was happening, I just accepted it. I didn't care where this _thing_ took me. Any place would be better than living with Sebastian Beaudet for the rest of my life.

We were flying fast. Then faster. Faster. _Faster._ The wind howled in my ears. My skin was chilled and we were flying so fast that my eyes for forced closed. I felt as if the wind were going to tear me apart. _Was I saved only to die this way? Make it stop!_

As the thought entered my brain, everything _did_ stop. I felt nothing but the dark figures cold hold on my hand. The wind no longer blew, everything was silent. I slowly peeled my eyelids open. My chest tightened with panic when I saw how high up we were, but I relaxed when I caught sight of the beautiful island beneath me. If anyone else would've seen this island they would've described it as 'dark' or 'uninviting'. However, I saw its beauty. The fog that lingered around it painted a perfect picture that took my breath away. There was something about the island that drew me towards it; something that was calling to me in some way. I felt as if I belonged here, almost as if I were... home.

The creepy figured lowered me down towards the ground, but not close enough to it. It dropped me while I was still too far off the ground for comfort. My legs jolted when I hit the ground. I immediately lost balance and began to roll on my side. I had rolled over the shoulder with the glass shards in it, sending a new wave of pain into my body. I crashed into the base of a tree, the air knocked from my lungs. I was gasping for air when my vision started going black. I felt pain everywhere and decided it easiest to give in to the darkness trying to take me. It only took a couple of seconds for the strange world around me to fade out.

* * *

 **Hello! I got this chapter finished a lot sooner than I had planned and I just couldn't wait to post it so... Here it is! The story is still going at a slow pace but she is in Neverland now! Yay! So it should get a lot more interesting once Pan finally enters the story. Just hang in there he'll show up eventually.**

 **Thanks for** **reading! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katherine**

When I finally woke it was pitch black. I blindly felt around and my hands told me that I was in some sort of cage. My knees where pressed against my chest and I barely had room to move. My shoulder felt like it had been lit on fire. _It' infected. It has to be. There is no way it isn't infected._

"Pan will want to see her as soon as possible."

I jumped at the sound of the voice. It was a deep voice that drew each word out, or he talked almost as if he were bored.

 _Pan? Who is that? How long have I been unconscious? What do these people want with me and why would they feel the need to lock me in a cage with a covering on it so I couldn't see when I awoke?_ My head whirled with questions that would remain unanswered.

"Felix, check this out!" This second voice sounded farther way. I heard feet scuffling away form me, then several other sets of feet walked around my cage. I could hear the first voice, Felix, grumbling. The next thing I knew People were screaming and whooping. The sound of swords clashing together filled my ears. I pressed my face to the cage wall, trying desperately to see what was happening. Something then ran, full force, into my cage. I was thrown backwards and the cage started to tilt. I was repeatedly thrown into the sides of the cage. My head snapped back ad collided with it, hard. It wasn't long after when I lost conscience once more.

* * *

"No one is to touch her until I speak with her. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Captain."

I groaned and struggled to sit upright, which was a mistake. I felt flustered and sweaty, like I get when I am running a fever. Bile launched up my throat and came out of my mouth like a volcano. I swiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Good morning to you too." The captain looked at the present I had left him with disgust. He had messy black hair and a small mustache and beard. His eyes were as blue as the ocean. "I'm Captain Hook." He returned his attention away from the pile of vomit and looked at me.

"I'm Katherine." My voice was hoarse and my throat was dry. I didn't need to say anything more before Hook handed me a cup of water. I looked at him appreciatively and drank the water in large gulps. He waited patiently for me to finish, "Where am I?"

He looked off to his side, struggling with where he should begin. "It's a bit of a long story, mate. Maybe you should clean up a bit first 'cause let's be honest, you're a bloody mess." I felt my mouth turn up at the corners a bit when he said this.

"Fair enough." I stumbled to my feet and looked at my surroundings. I was in a cave. Men were carrying crates in and out of the cave's entrance.

"Here," Hook tossed a bundle of clothes into my hands, "I can take you aboard the _Jolly Roger_ , you can wash up in the captain's quarters."

I didn't argue. I followed Hook out of the cave and to the seashore. As he walked on ahead of me I noticed he wore a black shirt with a long black coat over it. An earing dangled from his ear. I looked at the deep shoe prints his boots left behind as he walked. Then, I saw he only had one hand. In place of where his other hand should've been, there was a hook. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to it, but I stopped myself from asking about it.

When we got insight of his massive ship, there was no mistaken who these people were. They were _pirates._ I had heard of the pirates and what they did. The people of the villages I had visited often talked of the pirates sailing in and taking anything they wanted from the homes of the citizens. In a way, I wasn't much different from a pirate. I took things of value just like they did. Only thing was that I did it in a sneaky way, whereas they do it in a boasting pompous way. Still, just as no one can trust me, no one can trust a pirate.

I followed Hook onto the boat. He opened up a door and motioned me in. I closed the door behind me and examined the room. It wasn't anything too fancy. Maps and other tools for sailing covered the tables. I stripped out of my white dress that was now a shade of brown. My body was caked with mud and dried blood. A small bucket of water sat on a table. I found a small cloth and dipped it into the water. I dabbed my skin with the cloth, wincing whenever I touched a tender stop of flesh. I looked at my shoulder and saw that it had already been taken care of. _The pirates must've cleaned the wound._ A white cloth was tied around my shoulder, a small knot keeping it secured. I stared into a mirror that hung on the wall. Bruises covered my face, legs, arms, stomach.

I winced as I slid the large, black button up shirt on. I tucked the long shirt into my tight fit trousers. Luckily I had work my black boots with my white dress to Sebastian's house, so I put those back on, tucking my pant legs into them as well. I ran my hands through my long dark hair in an attempt to flatten it down. I touched the tender bruise on the side of my cheek. With a sigh I turned and walked back out onto the deck.

In hearing me, Hook turned around. He smiled mockingly at me, "My apologies for not having clothes that fit you better. I took those from the smallest crew member, but they are still a few sizes too big." He motioned his head at my loose shirt. He honestly did seem sorry, though, which I found a bit odd.

"What, you didn't gather me cloths before you sent that dark shadow thing to kidnap me?"

" _I_ didn't send that shadow. I merely saved you from the person that did send it, however." Hook was no longer smiling. He motioned for me to take a seat at the table in the captain's quarters. "But you say the Pan's Shadow brought you here?"

A chill went down my spine thinking of the Shadow with glowing eyes. The Shadow had saved me from falling after I had leapt from the window of Sebastian's house. _Sebastian._ I had almost forgotten his bargain with my father. Anger boiled up inside of me as I thought, _How could my father give me away? How could he sell me to Sebastian, of all people? My father can't go on without me. He needed me to bring in money while he performed. He must've had a plan to take me back form_ _Sebastian. He wouldn't have left me with that demon. But now I've soiled his plan. How could he find me here? He will find me. He will take me home again._

"Where is _here,_ exactly." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs.

"You're in Neverland, mate." I felt the temperature drop drastically in the cabin as he said "Neverland".

"How can I get off of Neverland then?" I leaned forward in anticipation.

"It depends on if you really are what Pan thinks you are."

 _Pan._ His name kept coming up. He seemed to be the person everyone answered to, and if I wasn't mistaken I saw a glimpse of fear in Hook's eyes when he spoke of him.

"Well, if he thinks I'm a punk kid who has a gift at swiping money from the pockets of the innocent, then he is dead right. That's what I am. That is _all_ that I am." My tone suggested that I wasn't messing around. "Who even is Pan? He can't be that bad, right?"

Hook looked nervous, "Pan is the most _evil_ being to ever exist. He is incapable of loving anybody or anything. He will do anything to get what he wants." His voice got eerily quiet, "He plays with people's minds. He convinces them that he is their friend. He has brought you here, and has no intention of letting you leave."

"But why _me,_ of all people?"

Hook sighed deeply and leaned forward, "He has been watching you. He is convinced that you posses the magic needed to save the island."

I shook my head in disbelief, "That's impossible. I don't have any magic."

"That's what I was afraid of." His deep blue eyes filled with sadness, making my heart ache. This man's looks and the way he acted strongly reminded me of my father and it hurt me to see him disappointed, especially in me. "You see, mate, the only way off of this bloody island is if Pan allows it."

I flopped back in my chair. "Then there is no hope of me escaping if he plans on keeping me here forever." Tears stung the back of my eyes as I thought of living here for the rest of my life without ever seeing my father again. _Still better than living with Sebastian,_ I thought.

"Not quite," Hook piped up. "If you _are_ what Pan thinks, if you do posses this powerful magic, then there is a chance of leaving. There is a chance you can get us all off of the island."

I would do anything to go back home to my father. "What do I have to do? If I agree to get you all out of Neverland, what do I need to do?"

"First you need to figure out if you _actually_ have magic."

My heart sunk. Of course I don't have magic. The only magic I can do are the tricks I learned from my father. I would never leave Neverland. _I will never see Papa again,_ I thought. _Even if he came looking for me, he would never be able to find me._ Then a spark of hope lit inside me. I thought back to when I had jumped from the window. I had hovered in the air for that short while. My head whipped up from looking at the ground, "Once. I have only been able to use magic once before. I used it to hover for a split second. I thought I had imagined floating in the air just before Pan's Shadow caught me, but I couldn't have imagined it. I _had_ to have flown. I used magic!" I jumped out of my chair, unable to contain my excitement.

Hook looked doubtful, "Even if you had magic, you don't know how to control it well. There is only one person who could teach you, and that is Pan."

Hook's lack of excitement and confidence in me made rage boil up inside of me. "Then I will go with him," I said confidently. "I will run away from here, and I have no doubt that the 'All-Powerful-Pan' will find me. I will gain his trust. He can teach me how to use my magic, then I will run back here and we will sail away on the _Jolly Roger_." I swiped my hand across the sky, imagining what my plan would look like in action.

"That could work, but it is a small chance."

"Well it is your _only_ chance." I was pointing my finger at his nose, my cheeks flushed with anger. "Like it or not, _I_ am your only chance off of this island.

Hook looked pleased that I was so sure of myself and offered me a crooked smile, "Very well. Tomorrow morning you are to run away with Pan." He stood and towered over me, "But I must warn you still yet. He make look innocent, but he's a bloody demon."

I thought back to the other demon I knew: Sebastian. "It won't be my first encounter with a demon. I can handle it." I finally relaxed and stepped away from Hook, nodding as I said, "Then we agree, tomorrow the game begins." I was filled with the same exhilaration I get before going out to pickpocket at my father's shows. There was something exciting about going out to deceive people. I gave a wicked smile and my tone turned cold and dangerous, "Let's play."

I will never forget the worried look on Hook's face as he discovered after I said those two words, that I myself was just another demon in disguise.

* * *

 **Hey! So, I know that people are reading my story and I would REALLY appreciate it if you would leave a** **review. I need to know if my story is good or not. I need to know if I should just delete the story now and save myself from embarrassment.**

 **Thanks to everyone that has actually read it! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hook**

I was out on a walk. I needed a moment away from the crew to think. I couldn't forget the way the girl had looked when she said, "Let's play." She reminded me of Pan, and that terrified me. She saw everything as a game, just like he did. _If she is like Pan, she will never help you off of this island_ ,I told myself, but I quickly regretted thinking that. _I can't loose hope in her just yet._

Kathrine was fed a few berries that the crew had gathered before she fell asleep in the cave that she had first awoken in. I had my doubts about Katherine, it was true. I wasn't even sure she had magic, but if Pan brought her here because he thought she had powerful magic, then it must be true. Pan was rarely ever wrong.

"Fancy seeing you here, Captain."

My blood ran cold. I knew that voice anywhere. _Pan._

 _"_ What do you want?" I turned to see him leaned up against a tree, his usual smug grin plastered of his face.

Pan looked offended, "Do I always have to want something? Let's just have a nice chat, for once."

"You never 'just want to chat'. You wouldn't have come to me unless you wanted something." I knew what he was here for, "Is it the girl?"

Pan crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his eyebrows, "Girl? Oh yes, our first Lost Girl." He moved his hands in front of him as if it was a big title to give to someone. "Katherine, was it? You did take her, didn't you? Must've slipped my mind." He pushed himself from the tree and stepped closer to me. "Were you hoping she would take you away from Neverland?" He stuck his bottom lip out in a pouty manner, giving me the sudden urge to want to punch him in the face. "She's just a girl. She won't ever trust a _pirate."_ He said the word 'pirate' with such disgust that I almost _did_ punch him.

"And what makes you say that? You haven't spoken a word to her, yet you seem to know everything about her. She _will_ trust me because she does have a few distinct qualities that make her different from you; she isn't dark like you."

"Everyone has a dark side." His green eyes were dark and filled with so much certainty. He was always so sure in himself. " I know everything about her. I know that her greedy father sold her away for money, which will make her doubt adults in general. I know that she has never _truly_ felt loved. She simply wants to have fun; to feel free. And what better place for fun and games than Neverland?"

He was right, as usual. I saw her expression myself. The dangerous adventures of Neverland excites her. She was just a kid, after all. "She believes that her father loved her. She wants to get home to him. What will you do when she realizes that she can leave whenever she wants? Rumor has it that her power is greater than anything you've ever seen, and we both know that you are growing weaker each day. You can't even fly anymore. You need her magic to strengthen the island. You need the island's magical presence to strengthen you, and the island needs Katherine's magical presence to strengthen it. No Katherine - no Neverland - no more Peter Pan. She is too powerful for you to keep her here." It was my turn to smile cunningly, but my smile quickly faded out.

Pan scoffed, " _I_ may not have the power to keep her here, but I know something that can make her stay." He paused taking pleasure in the fact that I had begun to doubt myself once more. "Ever heard of _Dreamshade,_ Captain?" My heart felt as if it had stopped beating and I found it difficult to breath. I knew too much of _Dreamshade._ It was a deadly poison that could kill a man within minutes. My brother had been injected with this poison, and Pan showed us the antidote. He warned us that using it would come with a price, but I didn't listen. My brother drank the antidote and was saved. However, when we tried to leave the island, he died instantly. Because he had drank the antidote, he could never leave Neverland. Pan had seen by my expression that I remembered the poison all too well. "Yes, I thought you might remember it."

It didn't take long for me to put two and two together. "You plan on injecting Katherine with _Dreamshade,_ then generously offering her the antidote... so that she has no choice but to stay here."

He mocked a look of impressment, " You _do_ have a brain in that pretty little head of yours." He looked pleased with himself and rocked back on his heels, "As for her faith in her father saving her... she will find out the truth about him soon enough."

"You tell her the truth and she will be heartbroken." The thought of Katherine feeling lost and without hope made me feel sick. She was just a kid, I didn't want to see her hurt anymore than she already was. Pan had a gift for making people feel hate and loose hope quickly.

"I will be there to comfort her, no worries. Besides it doesn't really matter what she feels, as long as she stays in Neverland." His eyebrows drew in, "What do you care if I break her heart or not?"

"I've seen you hurt enough people to keep me awake at night, I just don't want to see anyone else hurt, that's all."

"Don't worry, laddie," Pan strolled out of view behind a tree and disappeared. His last words echoed around the words, "It's just a game." A chill went down my spine as the wind carried his final words away.

* * *

 **Katherine**

 _What will Pan look like?_ I wondered. I was already running through the woods. I had left early in the morning without saying a word to anyone that I was leaving. If I would've gone to say goodbye to Hook, he would've only given me the same mornings of how Pan would manipulate my mind. I understood that Pan was an untrustworthy bastard, but Hook felt it necessary to keep reminding me. I wasn't even sure that I could trust _Hook,_ he was a pirate after all.

I imagined Pan to look similar to Sebastian, but more rugged and dirty like he has been living in the woods all his life. I pictured having to seduce another man like Sebastian and I felt the sudden urge to hurl again. _You're_ _overreacting,_ I told myself, _Pan won't be anything like Sebastian. Hook could've been lying about his wretchedness. Pan might be the trustworthy person, and Hook might be the mind manipulator._

My head was spinning as I was trying to figure out whose side I was on, Pan's or Hook's. My legs were beginning to feel like rubber from all the running. I slowed to a stop in an attempt to catch my breath. I sat down on a fallen log and ran my fingers through my tangled hair.

"You look lost." I jumped to my feet at being startled by the sudden spoken words. I began looking around frantically, trying to locate the source of the voice.

I felt flustered from thinking too much about Pan and Hook. I just wanted to fall down and cry, but I couldn't do that. I took deep breaths and said, "I _am_ lost." I surprised even myself at admitting that. "I just want to go home to my father." I knew that I shouldn't be telling people this, it showed them my weakness, but I just couldn't contain it any longer.

"Your father?" The voice was coming from behind me now and I turned to see a boy, about my age, sitting on top of a tree limb. "You mean the man who only used you fro money?"

A lump formed in my throat and I found it difficult to breath. "My father loves me," I croaked, "He is coming to save me."

The boy let out a harsh laugh and swung his legs back and forth. "We both know that's not true. Stop telling yourself lies. He never gave you anything, not even a comforting smile. He ignored you and only took the money that you had stolen for him. He never once thanked you or rewarded you. He never once told you he loved you, or fed you, or mended your scraped knees as a child. He never held you when you had nightmares. You had nightmares _every night,_ didn't you? He never dried a single one of your tears." The boy spat the words out at me, "He even sold you away because he needed more money to spend on himself. All of this, and you still worship him? You still see him as a hero that will fly down and save you? You think he will come and take you home? He isn't even looking for you, Katherine. He plans on never seeing you again."

"S-stop." My voice was shaky and tears were forming in my eyes. _Why was he doing this to me?_

" _You_ stop. Stop believing in the wrong things. Your father sold you to Sebastian because he was willing to pay any sum, and he was leaving town. If he left town with you, your father would never have to face you again." The boy's voice never quavered. He showed no sign of letting up on this torment. "Like I said, stop believing in your father... and start believing in Neverland."

I wiped the tears from my face and swallowed, "How do you know everything about my life? What makes you so sure about everything?"

The boy jumped from the tree limb and landed gracefully in front of me. I felt almost as if I were under a spell when I looked at him. His light brown hair was messy. His thick eyebrows raised up and his green eyes glowed with wickedness. He wore leather cufflinks around his wrists and he had on a greenish brown tunic secured with a belt around his waist. His pant legs were tucked into his tall brown boots and I _hated_ him. I hated him for telling me what I already knew, yet refused to believe. "I know everything about you," his eyebrows changed position after every other word he spoke, "After all, I am Peter Pan."

I drew in a shaky breath. _This is Peter Pan?_ _He is only a boy._ I had been expecting someone a lot older and more scary looking, like Sebastian, or one of Hook's crew members. This boy was easy on the eyes, and he knew it too. He enjoyed seeing me suffer. He wanted me to face the truth. I took a step back, preparing myself to turn and run back in the direction of Hook's cave.

"Will you run back to Hook? Then what? You don't know how to properly use your magic to leave Neverland, and the only person capable of teaching you is me." He looked me up and down with his shining green eyes, and it made me want to run away even more. "Hook expects you to come back to him only after you know how to use your magic enough to leave Neverland. So really, your only option is to come with me and allow me to be your teacher." He looked pleased with himself. He was the puppeteer and I was his puppet, along with everyone in Neverland. If I wanted him to teach me how to use magic, I would have to do whatever he wanted me to do. "Come on then, back to camp we go." He slid his arm behind my back and pushed me in the opposite direction I had come from. "The Lost Boys will be glad to meet our newest member."

Panic arose in me as I reluctantly let him lead me off into the woods.

* * *

 **Yay! Pan! So I had to write the first part from Hook's point of view and I am not sure** **that I enjoyed doing that. I am still deciding if I will ever write from Pan's point of view or any other characters that will be in future chapters. Please let me know what your opinions are on the subject and I hope you have enjoyed my story thus far. Also thanks for everyone for the feedback. I aprreciate it. I also know that I tend to spell things wrong and have grammatical errors, but I am only a beginner so cut me some slack lol.**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katherine**

The Lost Boys. _Who the hell are the Lost Boys?_ I thought back to when I first arrived in Neverland. In my cage, I had heard two voices, and several sets of feet scuffling about me. One of the voices was a boy named Felix, I recalled. Felix must be a Lost Boy. He had said, "Pan will want to talk to her as soon as possible." If Felix was a Lost Boy, and he apparently took orders from Pan, then the Lost Boys must be Pan's band of misfits. But it didn't make sense that people would _willingly_ follow under the command of someone as evil as Pan. I figured that he was forcing them to, he had something on all of them. They must all be too scared to go against his commands. I remembered the look of fear in Hook's eyes when he first spoke of Pan. I silently cursed myself for not listening to Hook's warnings, he was right about Pan's ability to screw with your emotions. Even if Pan was an asshole, I didn't understand how anyone could be afraid of him. Yes, he was cruel and his words got to me, but he was only a boy, and he doesn't scare me.

I glanced to the side to look at him. His hand was still placed on my back, guiding me through the woods. When we finally reached the camp, it looked deserted. Tents were set up and there was a small, dying fire at the center of everything, but there was no one around. I looked at Pan questioningly, "Are all your Lost Boys lost?"

He ignored my remark and stepped in front of me. "Boys," he shouted, "Come and meet our first Lost Girl." It didn't take long for about thirty boys to dissolve from the tree line. Boys from ages six to sixteen gathered around me.

"Great," a tall boy with messy blonde hair stepped forward. He had a scar starting on his cheek and trailing up the side of his nose. His voice seemed somewhat familiar, then it hit me; this was Felix. "When does she get to bring the magic back to Neverland?"

"Don't worry, there'll be plenty of time for that. She should get settled into her new home first." He met my gaze and I forced myself to stare into his sparkling green eyes. "You must be starving!" His tone became a lot more friendlier, which only confused me more.

Now that he had brought it up, I was hungry. Hook had given me a small bowl with a few berries in it, but other than that I hadn't eaten anything upon arriving in Neverland. "I am quite hungry."

"Of course you are. I wouldn't doubt that Hook didn't teach you the proper what to get food in Neverland."

"What would the proper what be?" I was unable to control my curiosity.

"To imagine it." He had a playful gleam in his eyes that excited me. I bit the inside of my cheek in a weak attempt to contain my thirst for the knowledge of imagination. "Imagine anything you want. Picture it in your hands. You must believe that it is possible to have it."

Excitement bubbled up inside of me. _Anything I wanted_. I nodded ready to give it a try. I held my hands out before me and closed my eyes. _Picture it in your hands,_ Pan's voice echoed in my mind. I figured I would start small. I imagined a small square of chocolate. I imagined how it would look, smell, feel, taste. I was so hungry, my mouth was watering just thinking about it. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my own heart beating in my ears. I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath, and I released it in a big sigh. My nose twitched a little and the palms of my hands began to tingle.

I felt a hand press lightly on my shoulder and my eyes fluttered open. The first thing I saw was Pan's smug smirk. "I knew you could do it." I blinked blankly at him before I looked down at my hands to see the cube of chocolate sitting in my palm.

I gasped a little and immediately popped the chocolate into my mouth. "Why didn't Hook teach me this?" I momentarily hated Hook for not telling me that I could imagine up anything I wanted. The chocolate melting in my mouth was the best tasting thing I had ever eaten.

"Because Hook can't do it; he's not a boy any longer. Adults can't imagine things like we can. Their minds don't work like ours do. We think differently. Adults are nothing but liars who will do anything to get what they want." Memories of my father popped into my head, and I remembered what Pan had said about him. What Pan had said to me then was hurtful and it chipped away a piece of my heart, but he was telling me the truth. He had told me what I needed to hear... what I needed to accept. Pan was probably the only human alive to have told me any sort of truth. "Hook wants to use you and your magic to leave Neverland," Pan continued, "But what next? What will happen when you do leave Neverland? He will leave you behind and start his new life, you'll be nothing but a street rat. Hook will forget about you once you've served your purpose." I noticed that the Lost Boys were all coming in closer to hear Pan's words. "Your best option is to stay in Neverland. Stay hear where you will always get what you want. You can stay here forever, and you will finally find your happiness." I studied the faces of those around me. Some of them, like Felix, seemed to be silently urging me to agree to staying here forever. Others looked sad and sorry for me. They seemed to want to escape Neverland themselves, just like Hook.

My head was spinning once more. Pan _did_ make it sound nice to live in Neverland forever. I felt pressured by everyone looking at me and I didn't know what to say. _Pan is right,_ I told myself, _Where would you even go if you left?_ _Papa doesn't want you around._ I hated admitting that, but it was true.

I tried to picture what life on Neverland wold be like. Pan could teach me how to use my magic, and I could live here with everything I could ever dream of. I would live free of worries. I could be... happy. I had almost forgotten what true happiness felt like. I felt a smile creep onto my face and I tossed another chocolate square into my mouth, "It sounds like a dream." Pan and a few of the boys around him seemed pleased with my response. But the other boys began to look even more sad and they disappeared back into the woods. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for being the reason they were sad, but I soon forgot the looks of disappointment that they held.

"We can begin your magic training tomorrow." Pan started to walk away now. He stopped at the entrance of his tent and shouted back over his shoulder, "Luka, show Kat to her new room." _Wow, already have a nickname,_ I thought. Pan dissapeared into his tent and I couldn't help but get a little upset that he wasn't out spending time with me, I was going to save the island and everthing on it, after all. He had just showed me to his "Super-Secret-Boy-Band" and now he was passing me off to one of his friends to look after like a puppy.

The Lost Boys were dispersing back to their individual groups again. One boy stayed, however, staring right at me. _Please, dont let this be Luka-the-tour-guide._ His hair was swept perfectly across his forhead, and not a hair moved out of place when he came bouncing towards me. "I'm Luka!" The boy radiated joy. He extended his hand to me. His teeth were so white and shiny when he smiled I thought for sure he could blind someone if the light hit them correctly. Me being a person who wasn't used to happieness, I was utterly annoyed at his constant perkyness. I looked down at his hand in disgust. I pinch his finger between my thumb and index finger. I shook it up and down and released his finger as quickly as possible. I knew I was being rude, but I didnt care. Luka laughed a litte like I had been trying to be funny. "I am usually the person to show the newbies around. Pan says it is good to have a friendly face to introduce people to Neverland, so that they don't get so scared." I was scowling at him, yet he still rambled on. "You've already been here a while so you probably know most things. Since you are the newest arrival, you'll have to take the only spare tent we have right now. If you prove yourself useful to the group, you get more benefits, such as a larger tent. You will prove yourself, no doubt, considering you are supposed to save Neverland. Until then, you are stuck in this." He led me to a small tent that I had to crawl to get inside. I couldn't stand up inside of it and there was only room for one person inside.

"Brilliant," I mumbled to myself. I had noticed that the tent Pan had entered was the size of a house, yet I had to live in _this._ Luka continued to babble on outside the tent about the wonders of Neverland. I fell onto the only blanket in the tent and closed my eyes. After all the running, the confusion from the words of Pan and Hook, and all that imagining food, I was drained. I was only going to close my eyes for a few minutes, but I soon fell asleep.

* * *

 _I was running through the woods again. Something, I'm not sure what, was chasing me. Tears stung the back of my eyes as I continued to run. My leg muscles burned more and more with each thundering step that I took. I couldn't continue on for much longer. I felt as if my legs would break underneath me at any moment now. My next step barely lifted from the ground and my feet became entangled on a loose vine. My face smacked against the muddy ground and my palms stung as small rocks and twigs dug into them. My hair whipped around my face as I rolled onto my back. Dark, ghost-like shadows came toward me from all different directions. These shadows were not like Pan's Shadow that had brought me to Neverland, the shadows were more chilling and deadly looking. I tried to scream, but it was caught in my throat. There was no one to come to my rescue. I had no one that I could count on to be there for me. I used to depend on my father always being at my side, but not anymore. The mysterious creatures were gaining speed. Now that they were closer I saw what they truly looked like. Each shadow had the face of someone that I knew. I saw the face of my father, Hook, Felix, Pan... They were all out to kill me now, but why? I thought that they needed me, yet here they were, about to betray me._

 _They came together at once and the darkness devoured me._

* * *

I bolted upright, breathing heavily. The nightmare had shaken me up, and I couldn't calm myself down. I pressed the heel of my hand into my eyes, trying to forget how alone I actually was. It wasn't like I always needed saving, I hated depending on people, but the fact that I couldn't ever trust anyone upset me. If people were only going to use me and dispose of me when my purpose was served, then I wasn't about to stand for that. It was my turn to manipulate people and betray then, only to prevent my own heart from breaking anymore.

I eventually gathered up enough strength to crawl to the tent door and poke my head out. It was entirely dark outside, except for the dying fire in the middle go the camp. I cursed myself for falling asleep when it was daylight. I hated doing that, it made me feel like I had missed out on everything. Now that I was awake, there would be no going back to sleep, and I was too restless to sit in my tent until morning. I crawled out into the darkness, immediately feeling afraid and vulnerable. I began walking out into the woods. I didn't know where I was going, or how I would find my way back. The faint glow of the fire eventually disappeared behind me as I continued to pick my way through the eery woods of Neverland.


	6. Chapter 6

**Katherine**

I continued to walk for a few more hours. The world was waking up around me. The sky became brighter and the birds sang their morning songs. I breathed in the fresh, crisp air as I approached a small body of water. It glistened as the sunlight bounced off of it. A layer of fog hovered around it. The beauty of the pond was hypnotizing and it calmed me down. I sat down on a rock, forgetting all of my problems for the moment. I leaned back on my hands and winced. My stomach felt sore and I pulled up the hem of my shirt, revealing the big purple bruise. I gently ran my hand over it and wondered if the bruise on my face looked just as purply as this one did. Seeing the bruise reminded me of my arm. It hadn't been hurting that much, and I had forgotten it entirely. I didn't dare to unwrap it, I couldn't face the sight of my cut up arm. It defiantly felt better after Hook had taken care of it, but it was still extremely sore. I swallowed hard and looked back at the water, hugging my knees to my chest and resting my head on them.

"I wouldn't make a habit of running off if I were you."

I wasn't startled when I heard his voice behind me. It was no doubt Pan's voice. I knew that he would come after me eventually, and I had no doubt that he would find me. However, I had expected him to be more angry with me, but he sounded calm and relaxed.

"I just came to think," I told him, which was half true. I came to sort my thoughts, and to promise myself that I would never trust anybody ever again. My nightmare scarred me into turning my back on everyone and locking my heart up tight. "It's a beautiful view."

Pan came around casually to sit next to me on the rock. I noticed that he seemed more laid back and not like he was trying to impress anybody or be a leader, like back at the camp. "The view is more grand if you look down at it from high up."

I got the sudden urge to want to leap off the rock. I wanted to jump off, but not fall back down. I wanted to soar over the treetops and feel the wind in my face. I ached for the need to fly over Neverland. I turned to Pan abruptly, startling him a little because he had been just as absorbed in the beauty of the pond as I had been. "Will you teach me to fly?" I had only ever hovered on my own for less than a few seconds, and Pan's Shadow taking me flying was not something I particularly wanted to remember.

Pan gave a small smile. It wasn't his usual smile of arrogance, but a smile that told me he was waiting for this moment.

"Or teach me any magic, just as long as I am not forced to spend anymore time with Luka. He talks non stop, his smile gets annoying, and he is just always frustratingly _happy."_

Pan snorted and smiled at me, "He does get quite annoying, I'll have to admit, but it's good for the younger Lost Boys. Luka looks after them a lot and makes them feel like they belong 'cause he knows I sure as hell won't help them out." A smile grew on my face as he hopped off of the rock. "If you are going to fly, we'll need pixie dust. My flying might be a little rusty at the moment, but no one will be flying without pixie dust."

"But I did fly without it when I jumped from that window. It was only for a second... but I still did it."

"And that what makes you so peculiar." He was strolling in a circle around the rock I was sitting on, studying me. "Your magic is unheard of, yet you had no idea you had it. I knew from the moment that I saw you that you posses the magic needed to save Neverland. You have a magical aura radiating off of you, Kat. It's astounding how you have already strengthened the island, just by being here for a few days."

I hugged my knees tighter to me and furrowed my eyebrows, "How is that possible? I haven't even used magic since I got here."

"That doesn't matter. You believe in this island, and that is enough. I don't think Neverland has ever encountered a believer as strong as you. The others weren't even able to imagine a good meal for themselves, not until you did it yesterday."

"They must've gone a long time without food." I felt a pang of sympathy for them all, even Luka.

"Yes, it has been a while, but they got by on berries and things they gather in the woods. It's like what the pirates live off of, since they will never be able to imagine up food." His emerald green eyes were running up and down my body again, making me feel vulnerable and exposed. "Don't you see? You are saving us all by being here. If you were to leave, the magic in the island would fade away, and soon enough so would Neverland."

He was guilting me into staying. I knew that much, I wasn't stupid, but I couldn't leave. I would feel bad for the starving people here, no longer able to imagine things without my magic present, but I wasn't staying for them. I felt happy here, and my own happiness was all that mattered.

I stood up on the rock and sighed, "I'm not planning on leaving anytime soon, so I don't see any point in you guilting me into staying. And don't think for a second that I am staying for them or for _you_. I have spent too long trying to please people who only use me." I couldn't stop myself from thinking of my father as I said this and I felt another pang of hurt in my heart. "It is _my_ turn to be happy, and I get my happiness here, by having _power."_

I stared into his cold green eyes, refusing to break our gaze. His wicked smile still lingered on his lips and he raised his eyebrows, "So, how about that flying lesson?"

* * *

 **Katherine**

Pan had said that everyone needed pixie dust to fly. He had even admitted that he had no clue how I was able to fly without it, and that I possessed more magic than himself. It was obviously difficult for Pan to admit that he didn't know something, I could tell by his expressions. He told me that he didn't know how to teach me to fly without the pixie dust, and he didn't know anyone else that could do it either. _He just doesn't have the power,_ I thought, _Is it possible that I have more power than Pan?_

We were now standing at the base of a very large tree, possibly the biggest on the island. "The pixie dust is in those flowers," Pan said and pointed up at the top of the tree. I craned my neck back, shielding my eyes from the sun with my hand. I could barely make out the shape of what I assumed to be the flower. "You will have to climb up and get it if you want to fly." He said this like it was some great challenge that I would walk away from. I would've argued that he should just go get the pixie dust himself, but I figured he would accuse me of being afraid, and I wasn't about to get into _that_ argument. In conclusion, it was much easier to just do what he told me to do.

"What does the pixie dust look like?" I needed to know exactly what I would be looking for once I got all the way up in the tree with the flowers.

He snarled and looked at me like I was stupid, "It looks like a pink elephant," he said sarcastically.

I glared at him, not appreciating his answer, and marched up to the mighty tree. I tried to ignore his snickering as I placed my foot on the lowest brach and hoisted myself into the tree. The climb to the first flower seemed to take years. I scooted onto the edge of a brach, resting my weight on it. My leg muscles ached and I tried to rub the soreness out of them. I looked up from my leg and my gaze was caught by a magnificent flower. Its petals were decorated with many bright, beautiful colors. I leaned forward and allowed my fingertips to brush against the flower lightly. It was soft to the touch, and its sweet scent filled my nose. In the flower's center was a pile of sparkle. The pile illuminated as I leaned in more to look inside of the flower. The glow lit my face, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I placed my finger in the flower and the shinny substance coated my fingertips. " _Real_ pixie dust," I muttered in awe. I had heard Pan talk so much about it, yet it still amazed me to actually see it.

"Did you get it?" Pan's voice was barely audible.

I looked down and could barely make out Pan's face through the tree branches. I looked at my fingertips, still coated in dust. I smiled in disbelief, "Yeah- yeah I got it!"

"Throw some on and jump down then!"

Those words brought me out of my state of shock. Just _jump?_ My stomach did a summersault at the thought of my body hurtling towards the ground. I had jumped from that window at Sebastian's house, but this hight was much greater than that was. I scooped up a handful of pixie dust and tossed it over my head. I sneezed as the sparkling dust fell down onto me. My legs trembled slightly as I stood on the branch, looking out over the treetops. Neverland had a certain dark beauty to it, and I was determined to see it from a different perspective. My throat felt tight as I looked down at the ground again. "What if I fall?" I shouted down at Pan.

"Oh, but what if you _fly?"_ His voice sent chills down my spine and a new kind of feeling caught fire in my stomach. I felt reckless and bold, like nothing could ever stop me from doing anything. "Think of a wonderful thought... and jump." His words were carried away in the wind and I took a deep breath and smiled.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _Think happy thoughts,_ I told myself. A _ny happy little thought._ Pan's words of instruction played in my head on repeat. My knees bent slightly, and I launched off of the tree branch. I fell through the air long enough for me to panic before I finally started to hover above the ground. I couldn't let myself be afraid. I couldn't doubt myself, nor my magic, or I might fall. I twirled in a circle, taking in the beauty around me. I pulled my knees in and straightened then out quickly, rocketing myself forward. I flew around the island in loops and circles. I giggled and whooped and the feeling of freedom exploded inside of me. I tested my speed, flying faster and faster. I eventually stopped in the air, just above Pan, and a thought sparked in my mind: _Can I fly faster than Pan?_

Pan looked small, sitting low on the ground. I slowly descended and landed in front of him. His expression was unreadable. He didn't wear his usual smug smile and his eyes seemed more dull than they usually did. He just... stared blankly at me. "Are you okay?" I stepped closer to him and my eyebrows furrowed.

My words brought him out of his trance, and he shook his head as if to clear fog from his thoughts. "I'm fine." He cleared his throat, whilst pulling a chain from around his neck. At the end of the chain was a tiny glass bottle. "I haven't been able to fly in a long time." He rolled the empty glass bottle in between his fingers. "Do you think you cold fly up and get me some pixie dust?" I could now see the longing look in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes filled with a deep sadness that broke my heart.

I snatched the bottle and chain from his hand, "I'll be right back," I promised and shot into the air. I poured the dust from another flower into the bottle. I hovered a few feet above Pan, "Catch," I yelled and let the chain slip through my fingers. It fell through the air and landed in his hands. I watched him throw the bottle's contents over his head. Pan closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He slowly lifted form the ground.

He floated up to the same height that I was at. He looked around him and smiled. He laughed at the pleasure of being able to fly again. He was _genuinely_ happy, and it made my heart flutter. He looked up and his gaze finally met mine. I felt myself smile at him, his green eyes shone with joy and excitement.

In the moment of staring at each other, I burst forward suddenly, pushing his chest firmly with two hands. I shouted, "Tag, you're it!" and flew off in the opposite direction.

I turned back and caught sight of him chasing after me, and I began to weave in and out of the trees. "Catch me if you can, Peter Pan!" I taunted him and cupped my hands around my mouth, letting a loud rooster call ring out. I laughed to myself and began picking up speed. I twirled around again to see that Pan was not too happy about me winning the game. He was picking up speed in his furry flight, and sooner or later he would catch up to me.

He was a much more experience flyer than I was, and he had much more practice than I did. He was almost an arms reach away now. I couldn't let him catch me, but I couldn't make myself fly any faster either. I had the brilliant idea that the best option was to stop flying all together. I came to a halt and dropped dramatically towards the ground. Pan flew passed me in a blur, stopping himself when he realized what I had done. I perched on a branch and stuck my tongue out at him. "I know that he haven't flown in a while and that you're out of practice, but I didn't think you would be _that_ bad of a flyer." His face glowed red with anger. I jumped backward off of the branch and flew back in the direction that we had come from.

I had flown all the way back to the small pond, where Pan had found me this morning, before I noticed that he was no longer chasing me. He was nowhere to be seen. I landed on top of the large rock by the pond. My skin was chilled and my hair was a fuzzy, windblown mess. "Pan!" I turned in circles looking for him in the trees, but I couldn't find him. Panic seized my chest, "Pan!" I was racking my brain, trying to think of where he could be and if something horrible had happened to him. "Peter!" I was getting ready to push off the rock and fly back the way I had come. "Pete-"

I was cut off by a strong force pushing me forward. Pan had flown up behind me and pushed me as hard as he could. I tried desperately to grab onto him to gain my balance, but he flew up and out of my reach. I tumbled into the pond and the cold water swallowed me up. I flailed my arms and legs around wildly, trying to get my head above the water. The weight of the water pulled me downwards. _He will let me drown. He doesn't know when the game is over; doesn't know when to stop. He is an immature child and he won't save me because it is not part of the game._

At that moment something plunged into the water beside me. An arm wrapped tightly around my waist and I was pulled above the water. I was drug to shore, and on my hands and knees, I began heaving and coughing up water. I looked to my side to see Luka sitting next to me, wearing his usual bright smile. Of course it had been Luka to save me. It physically hurt me to thank him for rescuing me, but it needed to be done. I rolled over to sit next to him, "Thanks," I muttered through gritted teeth. I shivered from the cold water and looked over to see Pan doubled over with laughter. Anger boiled up inside of me and I felt my face grow hot with anger.

I stormed over to him and drew my hand back, readying myself to slap him. He caught my wrist and I struggled to pull free from his grasp. "You son of a bitch!" I spat at him, hating the pleased look he wore on his face. "I was worried something had happened to you! I was going to go back looking for you! And just then, you were going to let me _drown!"_

He ran his tongue over his front teeth and smiled at me, "No need to get so worked up. It's only a game, Kitty Kat." I became even more enraged at his new name for me, and I yanked my arm free of his grip. "There is something you must remember before you challenge me to a game again."

"And what is that?" I demanded.

He held his arms out to the side, "Peter Pan never fails." I stomped my foot and walked away from him, unable to look at his smug grin any longer. "Good thing your Night-in-Shining-Armor came to rescue you," he shouted after me. "What are you doing here anyway, Luka?"

Water was dripping off of Luka's clothes as he stood up, yet his spirits were still high. "Felix needs to see you. He says it involves the pirates."

If it was possible, Pan seemed to smile even bigger, "This day just keeps getting better and better."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was about to run off to play another game. I tried not to think of what he was about to do, I hated him for the moment. I began my long walk back to camp, Luka not far behind me. Water squished in my shoes as I trudged on. I hugged my arms, keeping what little warmth I had close to me.

"I can find you some dry clothes once we get back to camp," said Luka. I slowed my pace so that he was walking beside me. "Those clothes didn't fit you that well, anyway."

I was agitated at his ability to always see the bright side and stay positive. "Why did you save me?"

He seemed startled by the question, and I smiled at the fact that I was able to make his smile falter, even if it was only a slight bit. "You looked like you could use a hand, so I took it upon myself to help you out. It's called being a good person, Kat."

It was my turn to look dumbfounded. It honestly warmed my heart that he actually jumped onto a cold pond to save me, just because he was 'nice'. I had never done anything for him to lead him to save me. I never even said one nice word to him. But his constant joy was still annoying. I quickly shook away the feeling of warmth that he had placed in my heart and I scowled at the ground. "There are no good people in Neverland. Next time, let me drown." I marched ahead of him and he stopped dead in his tracks. He was, no doubt, hurt by what I had said, but he needed to hear it. He wouldn't ever get anything in Neverland by being nice all of the time. I was simply helping him toughen up; he would thank me later.

* * *

 **Wow this chapter ended up longer than I intended. It was going to be quite a bit longer too, but I decided to save some content for the next chapter.** **Thanks to everyone who reads my story and supports me! I might not post for a while due to my final exams coming up, but I will try my best. I know you all understand the struggle of time managing during final exams.**

 **Thanks again! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Katherine**

The walk back to camp was long and cold. Some of the boys gave me strange looks as I approached the camp, but I ignored them and kept my gaze forward. Once I was in my tent, it didn't take long for a bundle of clothes to come flying through the tent door. Luka had thrown the clothes to me without a word, or even a smile. I changed into a forest green shirt and dark, tight fitting pants. I pulled on tall, lace-up brown boots. I slipped fingerless arm warmers on the heat my arms a bit. I still felt cold, but the extra cloth leading up to my elbow helped a little. I untied the white cloth that had been placed over my wound on my shoulder. Around each deep cut was red and irritated. I drew in a sharp breath as I rung the pond water out of the white cloth. I wrapped the cloth back around my arm tightly. Maybe if I kept choosing to ignore the wound, it would get better. Yeah, that sounded pretty logical. The next thing that I did was run my hands through my wet hair. I took a shoelace from my wet shoes and used it to secure the end of my newly braided hair. All the clothes seemed to fit me, and my guess was that they had been made especially for me upon arrival.

With a deep breath I exited my tent. Felix and Pan were still away discussing game plans and pirates by the look of it. I wondered around looking for the only other Lost Boy that I actually knew the name of: Luka, but he was nowhere to be found either. Without Luka around with his perkiness, the other boys seemed to become more gloomy and depressed than they already were. I sat down by a tree for a while, but I couldn't stand it for long. I was incapable of sitting around doing absolutely nothing, so I did the only thing I knew how to do: I wandered into the woods.

 _Oh yes, go for another walk. Your last walk went so well, even had a nice swim. What could possibly go wrong if you go for another walk?_

I picked my way through the woods once more. I felt alone again, and the memory of my nightmare stung the back of my mind. My heart sunk as I reminded myself that there wasn't a single person here that I could befriend and trust, and once again leaving Neverland sounded like my better option.

I was kicking around at a pile of dead leaves when I heard footsteps behind me. I expected Pan or even Felix to come and retrieve me, but it wasn't either of them. I turned around to see Hook standing behind me, taking a swig of a dark colored liquid trapped in a bottle. He swallowed hard and lowered the bottle. He said, "How's 'Pan's Magic School' coming along?"

I glared at him and he smile understandingly. "You were right about him. He is so manipulative and _irritating."_ I slumped against a tree in defeat.

Hook stepped closer to me and held out his hand with the bottle still in it, "You look like you could use some of this."

I eyed the bottle curiously, "What is it?"

"Rum. It works miracles."

I greedily snatched the bottle away from Hook and tilted my head back. The bitter tasting liquid ran down my throat and I cringed before taking another drink. After a few minutes I wiped my mouth off and handed the bottle back to Hook. "Pan is the most despicable boy alive," I said, staring off into the woods.

Hook sighed, "That he is."

I ignored Hook and continued on with a blank stare, "He taught me how to fly, but I had to climb up a tree to get the pixie dust for the both of us. He could've gotten it himself, but I needed to _prove_ that I was worthy or some shit like that. Then, I thought it would be a good idea to play a game-" Hook scoffed at my mistake. "I only meant to play a simple game of tag, but no game is simple with him. Maybe I shouldn't have taunted him like I did, I might've gone a bit too far with that, but still. He was chasing after me, and then he was gone. He disapreared! I thought maybe the pixie dust had stopped working. It was the first time that that the dust had worked for him in a long time. I was worried that my magic had stopped strengthening the island like it was supposed to; that I wasn't doing something right. I thought maybe it was my fault that he had fallen from the sky." I was flustered and I was taking deep breaths to try to calm myself down. "And he gave me the most _annoying_ nickname- Kitty Kat."

Hook started laughing at me. My head shot in his direction and I glared at him. "You think it is funny?" Rage boiled inside of my chest. I had just about had it with all the stupid boys of Neverland, inculding Hook.

"Maybe you are overreacting." Hook's deep voice had a way of calming me down, and I hated that. I was not overreacting, the boy had tried to _kill_ me. I wanted to stay fired up and enraged, it made it easier to hurt people when I was mad. "He is a boy, he was playing a game. He would've saved you when it came down to it, but I think we all know that you are very capable of saving yourself." He had a stranged look in his eyes as he continued, "You say you were afraid that you had endangered Pan?"

I held my arms close to me and noded. I couldn't get the image of Pan hurtling towards the ground out of my head.

"Sounds to me like you care for him, and that won't do if we plan on leaving this island, and Pan, behind." Hook was studing my every move. He would notice anything I did. I fought the urge to tuck a stray hair behind my ear, for he would read that slight movement as me trying to hide something.

"I wasn't worried about him, exactly. I was worried he would die and be unable to teach me magic. If he doesn't teach me soon, then we are never leaving this island." I wasn't telling the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. A part of me actually did care about Pan, and that was the part that I hated; the part that I would destroy.

Hook still didn't seem to be buying it. "Well, it seems as if you two are in a fight, and he won't be teaching you anything if you're both mad at each other."

"What do you suggest I do to make up for yelling at him, huh?" I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. All of this pretending to be allies with everyone was confusing me. I wasn't even sure who I trusted the most or who's side I was really on. I need to choose: Pan and Neverland, or Hook and the tiney villages I used to call home.

"Offer to play another game with him. Games always excite him and put him in a good mood." Hook seemed to know Pan very well, and I began to wonder how long Hook had been on Neverland. I felt bad for Hook too. He probably had a bog family that he loved at one point in his life. But after he was trapped here, he lost everything. Hook's eyebrows were drawn together with concentration and he finally said, "Why couldn't you have flown out of the water?"

"I couldnt. My mind froze with shock and panic and I couldn't think to do anyhting."

Hook sighed deeply and took another gulp of rum. "Pan would not have let you drown. Yes, he is dangerous, but if he killed you he would need to find another stong believer to save his island. I suggest that you learn magic fast. My crew is growing impatient. I can only crontrol them for so long before they take matters into their own hands and attack Pan's camp."

I felt dizzy. I needed to apologize to Pan and get back onto his good side. The sooner Pan taught me magic, the sooner I could make the choice of staying on Neverland or not.

* * *

 **Pan**

"I have news about the pirates." Felix was standing before me in my tent. His giant wooden club was resting lazily on his shoulder.

I should've been in a good mood. I had just won a game, and that always puts me into a good mood, but no matter how bad I wanted to feel good about it, I wasn't pleased with my win against Kat. I did enjoy watching her temper tantrum after Luka had saved her from the pool, but afterward I got a strange feeling. I didn't feel the usual joy and burst of energy that I get when playing a game. There wasn't anything amusing about beating Kat, and it confused me. When I pushed her into that pond I had only been testing her, seeing what she was capable of. People learn quicker when their lives depended on it, and I thought she might learn to use a bit more of her magic that way. As much as I hate being wrong, I was. She never got truly tested before Loving Luka came to her rescue. He was so irritatingly nice. Truth was, I only kept him around to comfort the crying children so that I wouldn't have to hear their complaining all day. Luka taught them to keep quiet and out of my way. He took care of them all as best he could, and though I would never tell him this, I really did appreciate that. I kidnap these children to show them a good time, yet most refuse to let loose and have fun. What isn't fun about chasing pirates and staying up all night eating junk food?

"Rumor has it," Felix continued eagerly, "that the crew of the _Jolly Roger_ is planning to defy their one-handed-captain. They plan to attack the camp and capture our Kitty Kat.

 _Kitty Kat._ They had started calling her that before she even got to Neverland, back when we watched her only through the Shadow. "I could tell Hook had a soft spot for the girl," I said. "But the crew is brutal. Hard telling what terrible things they will do to her if they overthrow their captain." The mere thought of that wretched crew with their filthy hands all over Kat heated me. I didn't particularly care for the girl, but the thought of her being used got under my skin. I was the only one aloud to use her.

"I haven't heard any official plans on how or when they will be attacking, but I suggest we make it so that Kat has no option but to stay here." Felix looked at me, silently sending me a message as he hoisted his club high onto his shoulder.

Felix was referring to my plan to inject Kat with Dreamshade and giving her the antidote. If she drank the antidote she would die if she left the island. It would also stop the pirates from forcing her to sail them home, for fear that she would drop dead before she could use her magic. If Kat were to die, they would loose their only chance at going home.

I did know about Kat and Hook's secret plan to escape the island. Not much happens on Neverland that I don't know about. They needed me to teach her more magic. I had thought of trying to avoid teaching her much. But if I refused to teach her, then Neverland would never have its full power restored. They stronger she was, the stronger my home became. I hated that I needed her to fuel my island. And I hated that I couldn't contain this girl in a cage or even on Neverland without injecting her with Dreamshade poison.

"We will do it tonight. I have a feeling she will wander off again."

Felix smiled wickedly, "I'll keep you updated about the pirates."

"Good. The game might become more interesting if they were to actually make a move for once." I found it annoying how defeated and boring the pirates had become lately, but once again Kat saves the day by giving them back hope and the will to fight.

Felix exited the tent and I was left alone. The tent was so big for only one person. I felt small standing in the open area. I looked at the bookcases that were filled with miniature bottles filled with pixie dust. Kat would flip out again if she saw all the pixie dust I had in here, and I had made her work to get some of her own.

Images of Kat flying through the air flashed before my eyes. I couldn't get the thought of this girl out of my head. I could still see the look of wild recklessness in her eyes when we were both flying. But she had to ruin the moment by starting up a game of _tag._ Her endless taunting had infuriated me. I already didn't like loosing, and I _hated_ the thought of loosing to her. My anger had gotten the best of me, and I had pushed her into that pond. It really was funny to see someone as tiny and fragile as Kat get so worked up. I could see the fiery flames in her big blue eyes when she yelled at me. A smile danced on my lips now, and I swiped a hand over my mouth to try and wipe it away.

I strolled around the tent, trying to distract my mind from Kat. My fingers stroked the bottles of pixie dust. But the memories of Kat still strung the back of my mind. _Why was she always in my mind?_ I had never had someone stick into my head like that. Usually I was the one everybody thought about all the time. How had Kat managed to flip that around on me?

I had thought many times of locking this girl up in a cage, but she would escape using magic. I also needed her to learn more magic to strengthen the island, so locking her up to get her out of my way (and out of my head) was not an option.

I growled in frustration. I scooped up my paper and left the tent.

I walked into the woods, clutching the musical instrument in my hand. I was headed up to my favorite place, a clifftop that overlooked all of Neverland. I often come up here to play my pipes, it helped me think. I flew to the edge of the clifftop and let my feet dangle over the side. I hadn't been able to fly up here in so long. The beauty of it all made my chest ache, I had missed it so much. The sun was beginning to set. I put the pipes to my lips and lightly blew. I closed my eyes and let the music wash over me. I wasn't aware of playing the music anymore, it came out on its own.

Th sweet sounds of the pipe rolled over all of Neverland. And just as planned, my little Kitty Kat came out to play.

Twigs snapped under Kat's foot steps. She sat down next to me and leaned back on her hands. I opened my eyes and saw that she had changed her clothes and her hair was in a long braid now. She was looking more and more like one of us. I stopped playing and raised an eyebrow at her. She was fiddling nervously with the edge of her shirt. When she looked at me with her big blue eyes my heart melted. I hated that she could do that to me. She didn't have that affect on me when she was mad, but now she was calmer than the last time I had seen her.

"Dont quit playing. The music was beautiful." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

I raised my pipes again and started to play. I saw her relax more when the music flowed out of the pipe. I understood how she felt. The pipes music could only be heard by those who were lost, and Kat was, without a doubt, lost.

Kat laid down on the ground with her eyes closed. The moon had come out and was shinning bright. Kat looked beautiful with her thick braid thrown over her shoulder, and the moon illuminating her face. My gaze shifted up to a tall tree on my left. I could barely make out the shadow of Felix up in the tree. He held his crossbow up, the loaded arrow dripping Dreamshade. He was awaiting my signal. He would fire that arrow to graze Kat's exposed arm.

I wasn't sure that I wanted her to stay here by force. I couldn't explain why I was feeling this way, I just was.

Kat sat up abruptly and I stopped playing my pipes. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." I blinked at her in shock. "It was only a game, but would you have really let me drown?"

 _Yes,_ I thought. I would've laughed at her as the water filled her lungs. Soon after she was dead would I then realize that the Savior of Neverland had died by my own doing. I let my anger get the best of me, I shouldn't have put her in danger like that. Not that I cared for _her,_ but I needed her magic, unfortunately.

I didn't tell her this. Instead I said, "I knew you would've found a way to get out of the situation. You're strong, you always find a way. I didn't have to save you, there was no need to. Consider it a test of your abilities." Most of what I said was a lie, but I needed her back on my good side.

"A _test."_ I could see the fire igniting behind her eyes once more. "I could've died because of your stupid test."

"People who can't use magic well usually learn better when they are throw into a life or death situation." I placed the pipe on the ground in the space between us. "I thought that you might have a sudden break through and use magic to save yourself, but I guess you weren't smart enough to do that. You always need someone else to come rescue you don't you?"

"That's not true." I was getting under her skin again. I enjoyed the look of hate on her face, it was how i stopped her from stealing my heart.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "But isn't your biggest wish to have someone to depend on? Don't you wish that you could trust someone? But you can't find anyone to trust, not in or out of Neverland."

"Why are you so mean?" She was siting up, facing me. "What is the purpose? Can't you just be nice for once?" I could see in the moonlight that her face was red.

"But where's the fun in that?" I leaned toward her and smiled. "You said it yourself, there are no nice people in Neverland." I could tell she was shocked to find that i had overheard her conversation with Luka.

She was silent for a long time. I waited for her to say something, while I smiled in victory.

"How about a rematch?" I finally said.

She looked at me with a questioning look. "What?"

"Let's play another game. A different game." I could tell she didn't want to agree, but she couldn't resist. "Its a game I like to call, 'Find the Lady?'" I slipped a few cards from my pocket and placed them between us. Kat turned and we both sat facing each other.

"Find the Lady" was the game that started my conning career. I played this game back before I had even been to Neverland. I had only ever lost this game a few times before. There was no way this dumb Kitty Kat could win.

"How do you play?" Kat was studying the three cards before her very carefully.

The game is simple," I tapped my fingers on my knees. I could hear Felix in the tree shifting positions, still waiting for my signal to fire. "I mix around the cards, and all you have to do is keep a close eye on the card with the Lady on it." I flipped the cards over, revealing the elegant pictures painted on them. The card with the Lady painted on it was in the middle of the other two cards. "Ready to play?"

Kat's eyes gleamed with determination. "Let's make the game a bit more... interesting."

I grinned proudly, "I'm listening."

"If I find the correct card and win the game, you must _apologize_ for pushing me into the water."

A slight laugh escaped my lips. "I thought we had moved passed that." She scowled at me and I agreed. "And if I win?"

"You can choose your own prize."

I thought for a long while. I could make her promise to stay in Neverland, but I had other ways of making her stay. I thought of many other diabolical things I could make Kat do, but none of them were good enough. Kat cleared her throat with impatience. Then, I knew the one thing that would bother her the most. I knew what would make her squirm with discomfort.

I put my elbows on my knees and looked up at her through my eyelashes. "You have to give me a kiss." One corner of my mouth turned up in a smile.

Kat's eyes grew wide and her face turned pale in the moonlight. She was definitely frazzled, but she didn't argue. "Fine, but you won't win." She was so sure of herself, which only fed my burning need to win.

"I thought I already told you that I never fail." I was shuffling the cards around. Her eyes followed the card that she believe would be the cause of her victory. "You never learn, do you?" I smiled as she leaned in to pick her card.

Her hand hovered over the cards. Her eyes flicked up to meet mine. I could see my own reflection in her blue eyes. She was leaning in closer to my face. For a moment I thought she had accepted her defeat and was willing to give me my prize. Her face was only inches from mine when she smiled at me wickedly and grabbed my arm. She stared right into my eyes as she slipped the card with the Lady on it form my sleeve.

"Oh Peter," she held the card, between her fingers, in front of my face. "Cheaters never win." Her tongue ran across her front teeth as she sat back away from me again.

I felt my face grow warm and I scowled at her. My heart had been beating so fast, it was now starting to slow down.

She tiled her head back and laughed with victory. "I'm waiting."

No way would I _ever_ apologize to her.I had made the mistake of underestimating her. I should known better that to play this game with a con artist such as Kat. She probably grew up playing this game. She would never let this go. I would constantly be reminded of the single person who could beat me at a game. I had finally met my match.

Fear seized my stomach. I was making a monster. A monster I wouldn't be able to contain.

* * *

 **I am extremely sorry for not updating for so long. I was really busy. But I am here now so yay and I hope you like this chapter and I apologize for any errors I made because it is really late and I am exhausted and I also apologize for this giant run on sentence that I am typing. But yeah thanks for reading!**

 **Thanks again!xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pan**

"Now give me my prize, apologize to me." Kat was being such a sore winner it made me sick. I was usually the one rubbing a victory in someone else's face, and I didn't like being on the other end of things. After she had beat me at that game, I was mad at myself for underestimating her, but I was also mad that I wouldn't get _my_ prize, a kiss.

I stood up to go back to camp refusing to apologize for pushing her into that lake when we were only playing a game. She needed to let it go, no way on Neverland was I apologizing. I'd _never_ apologized to anybody before, and I wasn't about to start now.

"Get back here, Peter." Her voice was so commanding that it actually made me stop in my tracks. When I turned around she was directly behind me, face red with anger. When she called me "Peter" and not "Pan" like everyone else, it sent shivers down my spine. "Apologize. Now."

"Oh, Kitty Kat," her face grew even redder when I called her that, "I don't think that is necessary."

"And why is that?" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

An anger so strong flew up into me. I had never lost control so much, never yelled at someone like this. I was starting to scare myself. I grabbed her arms and dug my fingers into her warm skin. She wind a little at my touch. I gritted my teeth leaning in close to her face to yell at her. "This is _my_ island. _I_ make the rules, and you know I can't afford to get rid of you, but I can definitely make your life a living hell. So far you've done what you want, but that can changed if you keep this up."

Fear flashed in her eyes for only a moment before she yelled right back in my face. "What can you possibly do? Keep me in a cage? No cage can contain me, my magic is getting too strong for you, I know it is. You can't keep me on this island forever, I won't have it."

I couldn't stand that she wasn't afraid of me like everyone else is. We were both flushed and so furious with each other we could've ripped one another apart, limb from limb. I did have a way of keeping her here, and it was about time I put my brilliant plan into action. I made a quick glance at Felix crouched in a tree. I spit the venomous words out, " _Peter Pan never fails,"_ and a Nightshade covered arrow whizzed passed me, grazing Kat's arm.

The moment the arrow hit her arm regret flooded through me. A shock of a different power seized the island. I looked at Kat's face, her eyes rolled back into her head and she crumpled to the ground. I couldn't stop myself from running toward her. _Nightshade doesn't do that to a person._ I dropped on my knees beside of her and scooped her into my arms. _Why is this happening? Why did she black out?_ I wasn't so much worried that we had lost our savior, but that we had lost Kat. I didn't want her to be gone. She couldn't be gone.

I checked her pulse and was relieved to feel the pounding of it in her neck. "Felix!" He was by my side in a moment. We ran back to camp as fast as we could. I could tell Felix was confused as to why I was so worried about her, I was confused about it myself. I cared about her and I couldn't stop myself from it. I could barely feel my legs underneath me. I was a frantic mess. I held her limp body tight in my arms.

She was here forever now. She would never leave. A part of my mind cheered with victory, but there was another part screaming that I had made a mistake. She was powerful, and growing even stronger. How long until she overthrew me and took the island for herself?

* * *

 **Katherine**

My brain was pounding against my skull. My left arm stung, and with further examination I saw that it had been wrapped tight with a white, bloodstained cloth. The memories of the previous night flooded my mind. Someone had shot an arrow at me, but who? Was it the pirates? Were they upset that I hadn't used my power to take them off the island yet?

I tried to sit up, but when bile rose in my throat I laid back down. I turned my head a little to find out where I was. I was laying on a bed with a soft woven blanket thrown on me. The tent I was in was enormous. Hand carved wooden furniture was placed all around the tent. A shelf of pixie dust lined one of the walls. I was too exhausted to be mad about the fact that I had to climb up in a tree to get my own pixie dust when Pan had a lifetime supply of it sitting in his room. _His room._ I was in Pan's room. I felt flustered as I turned my head to find that he was asleep on the floor next to me. His hair was disheveled and he was drooling on the ground. He actually looked innocent with his gentle face pressed against the hard floor.

I was starring at him for a long time. When his eyes fluttered opened, I couldn't help but get lost in the beautiful green sea that starred right back at me. He sat upright, his face turning a pink color. "Are- are you alright?" I thought I could hear genuine worry in his voice. I nodded silently.

"What happened?" I did manage to sit up, but my head felt like it might explode at any moment.

"It was the pirates. They ambushed us. I managed to keep them from capturing you, but they did something." His voice shook a little and I could tell he was dreading telling me something. "Your arm was grazed with an arrow and-"

"That's no big deal, it stings a little, but I'm fine." He didn't look comforted by this.

"The arrow was soaked in Nightshade. It's a poison that will kill you unless you take this antidote." My hand flew out to grab the vial containing the antidote, but he held it back from me. "Drinking the antidote means you can never leave this island. If you try to leave you'll die."

My heart sunk down to my toes. I wasn't going to let myself die, so I had no choice but to drink it. The decision was made for me, I was staying here forever. The antidote burned my mouth as I drank it, and a new hate burned in me as well. The pirates had done this. They were just mad cause I hadn't help them get home yet. They wanted to hurt me in any way possible. I thought I could trust them, but I guess I was wrong.

Pan was standing by the tent door, walking out of it when he stopped in his tracks. "Oh, one more thing," his usual smile was nowhere to be found, "I'm sorry."

I almost didn't register the apology. He finally gave me my prize. Pride flowed inside of me, but the pitiful look on his face demolished it. "Peter-" I started to call for him, but he was already gone. I wanted him to come back, to sit with me. I felt lost, now that I was stuck here forever. This was my home now and there was no changing that. I wanted him to be here with me, to help me live through this. But as I was now spending an eternity here, there would be plenty of time for us to be together.

There was only one thing I could think about now. "Bloody pirates," I said through gritted teeth and marched out of the tent.

* * *

 **Hook**

I was on the _Jolly Roger_ studying a map, when I felt the change in the air. Someone was here, and it made my stomach flip with fear. "Pan, is that you?"

"No, but you're going to wish it had been." Kat stormed out in front of me, arms crossed over her chest.

"Why do you look as if you want to rip me apart?" She looked terrifying, and I really wanted to calm her down as soon as I could. She was just learning to use her powers, I didn't want her to loose control and do something she would regret. "Did Pan do something to you again?"

"Not Pan, you're _pirates_ did this to me." Her voice was raising and I could see a fire striking being her eyes.

I held my arms out before me in defense. "We didn't do anything, what are you talking about?"

"Last night I was hit with a Nightshade covered arrow. I took the antidote so I'm stuck here forever." She took long strides toward me, making me back up against a tree. With her finger in my face she continued on. "You dumb pirates did this to me because you are mad that I haven't taken you off of Neverland yet."

She drew her arm back to hit me, but I caught her fist in the air. "Listen to yourself, why would we do that? If we hit you with Nightshade you would be dead before you could even get us off of the island. We would be sabotaging our own plan." Realization hit her lick a brick wall. I could see her melting away inside. "Pan did this to you."

Her face grew tomato red as she whirled around and punched a tree. Her knuckled split apart, blood running down her hand. I could see her fighting with herself in her mind. "I had actually _trusted_ him. I thought he was trying to save me, but he was just ensuring that I stayed on Neverland forever. I need to be this stupid islands energy source."

I needed to calm her down. She was loosing control of herself I could tell. Her eyes were wild. "Listen, calm do-"

"No." She turned on me so fast I jumped back again. "I'm tired of _everybody_ on this island. Pan thinks he owns this island and everything on it, but that's about to change. He made a plan to keep me here, now he's going to want to make one to get rid of me." She flashed a terrifying smile. _Pan what have you done? You've made a monster even you can't stop._ _"_ It's about time Neverland had a new ruler to sit on the throne."

* * *

 **Sorry it has been so long. I kinda rushed this chapter too so sorry if it's shitty. Thanks to everyone that is still reading this and I am so sorry for taking forever to upload a new chapter, but I will finish it eventually I promise. Merry Christmas to everyone and happy reading :)**

 **Thanks again, xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pan**

Once I saw her storming toward me I knew she had found out the truth. Before I could get a word out she held up her hands, sending a force of magic towards me that was so strong it knocked me over. The breath was pushed out of my lungs and I gasped for breath. She stood over me, her eyes glowing a terrifying purple colour.

"Look that the mighty _Peter Pan_ now." Her words were venomous. I honestly felt terrified and I question what she was going to do with me.

"I get that you're upset," I said, making sure to keep my voice even, "but there is no need to overreact."

"I'm not overreacting. This is my home now right? Well, I'm the leader of the house." She stepped away from me, allowing me to get to my feet. "I won't kill you, that would be too easy. I will make your life miserable, just like you used to make everyone else here miserable."

He was, for the first time in my life, speechless. Kat flew away. I watched her go off to make the Lost Boys her slaves. She would treat them worse than I ever did. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and thought about what might've happened if I hadn't made some of the decisions that I did. Kat and I could've been happy here together. We could've ruled together as the king and queen of Neverland, but I ruined that all. We might've been happy... if only if.

* * *

 **Hook**

Neverland became even more miserable than it already was. The crew was all killed off, sadly. Kat had grown irritated with them and it was easy for her to pick them off. I didn't understand why she left me alive, but she did. I hadn't seen Peter Pan for several months. The day that he did show himself to me, I was considering my options for death. I wanted to take my life. I wanted to end this torture.

"I need your help."

I turned around to see Pan. He looked awful. He was so thin that it was unhealthy. His hair was sticking out in every direction, dark circles hung below his eyes, and his clothes were old and torn. I looked at him with pity, for the first time since I had met him. He looked like a sad puppy. "I don't think I can be of any use to you," I said sadly, but I looked at him as if to tell him to continue talking.

"She must be stopped," he said, his voice breaking slightly, "you know this."

"And you know that neither of us can stop her," I said harshly, "So what do you suggest we do?"

He glared at me like he used to do and, for a moment, I could see a piece of his old self resurfacing. "We are all that is left, Killian." I looked at him surprised that he used my first name, almost like a friend would. "I only need you to distract her. I can handle the rest." This boy was getting into my head again. He was convincing me that he could actually stop the most powerful person in the world. "I've made a cuff." He took it out from his pocket and showed it to me. "It should retain her from using any magic, and only I can take it off of her."

I felt a twinge of hope as I studied the cuff. Maybe this could work. After a long moment of consideration, I agreed to help him.

We spent weeks together, getting ready for the battle against the Queen of Neverland. Then, finally, the day was here. Down with the Queen.

* * *

 **Kat**

I sat in my throne that I had build up in a tree. I overlooked all of Neverland. The Lost Boys were building more buildings and monuments for me. Felix was my right hand man and he stood to the side, ready to do anything I needed him to do. I had forgotten completely about Peter Pan and Hook (and also Lucas).

I readjusted the crown on my head and heard a noise so loud that scared birds fluttered up form their resting spots in the treetops. A cannon had gone off somewhere. I groaned in agitation and flew off in the direction of the noise, Felix at my heels.

I came to see Hook in the woods, but there was no cannon around him. "What are you doing? What was that noise?" My tone was not gently. I hadn't been gently or kind in a very very very long time.

"It wasn't I," he said and held up his hands in innocence, "maybe it was someone else that you pissed off." I knew he meant Pan.

"I pissed off everybody," I said proudly. Suddenly, and arrow came whizzing through the air. I didn't even have to turn to see it as I brought my hand up and laughed it just before it him me. I looked over in the direction it had come from and gave a smug grin. "Nice try, Peter. I've gotten better with my combat skills. Maybe I could teach you a few things."

Pan came out into the open, a look of hatred plastered on his face. "No thanks."

I shrugged, "Suit yourself." I tossed the arrow aside and dusted off my shirt. "Are we done here?"

Pan flashed his usual evil smile. I hadn't seen that look in a long time, and it honestly made my stomach flutter. "Not quite." He gave a look to Hook, who drew a sword and went to shrink me with it. Felix blocked Hook's sword with his club and I used magic to throw the sword from his hands.

Pan took a sword too and sound at me. I drew my own sword this time, deflecting his blow. I swung my sword around wildly, trying to catch his skin with it, but he was too fast. We turned in circles and fought for a while. Hook came up behind me again and I turned to deflect his sword while Felix engaged in battle with Pan.

"I didn't expect you two to be so stupid," I spat at Hook, but he ignored the comment. While I was distracted with Hook, Pan and Felix came up behind me. A brown leather cuff was slid onto my wrist. I stepped away and looked at it. "Do you expect to kill me with your poor fashion sense?" I laughed and stuck my hand out to throw a fire ball at Pan, but nothing happened. I looked at them all confused.

Felix came to stand behind of Pan and smiled at me. "Peter Pan always wins."

I looked at him furiously and swung my sword aggressively. I managed to scratch Pan's cheek, drawing only a little blood.

"Kat," Pan looked at me longingly, "Give it up. Bring back the Kat we know. We can all be happy together."

For a moment I almost believed him, but then I remembered who he was. "You stole my happiness a _long_ time ago." I slashed out with the sword even more and this time I caught Felix's arm, despite his efforts for try and avoid the hit.

"Please," Pan begged. I looked into his sad emerald eyes. Him not being in control had humbled him. Maybe I could live with him in peace here. I wanted to reach out to him. To embrace the sweet boy that I had hurt.

"I can't undo what I did," I looked at him, tears forming in my own eyes.

"But you can make it better," Pan stepped closer to me and reached his hand out to me.

Looking at his wrist, an idea sparked in my mind. I looked at my own wrist with the cuff around it. i didn't really want to give up all this power, did I? I lifted my sword up and with one swift movement I sliced my arm clean off. The cries of the others rang in my ears as I lifted off the ground and began to fly.

"You cannot be forgiven," I shouted at him. I ignored the fiery pain in my bloody arm. I looked down at the severed hand on the ground. "That stupid cuff can't stop me." The three of them looked up at me in fear. It was much easier to be heard than to be loved. Warm blood dripped down my arm.

"Katherine," it was Hook who spoke now, "what can we do to make life here better for ourselves?" He sounded desperate, it was pitiful.

"Begging will get you nowhere," I said confidently. I was distracted by Pan. The looked he gives a person are so persuading, I almost flew down to him. I was gazing into his eyes again. Sends pulled at my heart and I couldn't push it aside. "Peter..." I breathed out.

What happened next was a surprise to everybody, and it seemed to happen in slow motion. As I was distracted, an arrow came flying at me. I wasn't fast enough to catch this arrow and it drove into my chest. I saw Pan scream, but I didn't hear it. My body fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. Pan rushed towards me and cradled me in his arms. I gazed into his eyes as the world faded out around me.

I swallowed hard and felt tears stream down my face. I had really made a mess of things hadn't I? "I'm so sorry," I whispered. My eyelids grew heavy.

They last thing I remember seeing was the emerald green of Peter Pan's eyes.

* * *

 **Pan**

A blood curdling yell escaped my throat as I saw Kat falling. I rushed over to catch her. After what she had done to me, I don't know why I felt the way I did as she died. I cried. I cried like a baby. I yelled and begged for her to come back. I never would've admitted this before, but I loved her. She was the first person that I genuinely loved and I had made her a monster. I didn't know what was happening around me, all I could think of was that I had lost my only true love.

"I'm so sorry," Kat breathed out, barely audible. I Pushed her hair off of her face and watched as she closed her eyes. I held her to my chest tight and kissed her forehead.

I was too soft. I needed to left her go. Kat was gone and Neverland was once again mine, but now we needed to find a new song believer to keep the magic on Neverland. I slowly set her lifeless body onto the ground and stood up. I turned to see that Felix and Hook were looking at the man who had fired the arrow that brought Kat to her death. I stood face to face with Lucas. The only Lost Boy who had been nothing but nice to everyone. Kat had snapped at him once and he disappeared. Finally he was back and he had killed Kat. Fire burned in me and I seized my sword. Lucas didn't attempt to run or decent himself as I approached him and plunged the sword into him stomach. I watched in pleasure as the life left his eyes.

Pan spun around and began to walk back to camp, still furious. Hook stayed behind and Felix walked next to him. The dismissed the death of Katherine almost as if it had never happened. No one ever spoke of her again, but they never forgot her.

"We need a new believer now that our savior is gone," said the loyal Felix.

"You're right," Pan said in his normal sly way, "it is time for plan B. Go and get me Wendy Darling."

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, I am stopping this story here. This chapter was pretty rushed because i was eager to finish it so that I can start focusing on other stories. I had originally planned on stretching this out way more and going in more depth and being more descriptive with this story. My heart just wasn't in it by the time I got to the end. I wanted to also** **say that Hook gave Kat a funeral and she is buried on Neverland and that is why he stayed behind while Felix and Pan went to return to the Lost Boys.**

 **My other stories that i am working on include The Walking Dead and another is Pirates of the Caribbean. I am super excited for these. The PotC story will be released all at once so that readers won't be left waiting ages for a new chapter. Please check out my other stories and I'm sorry that this story ending was written poorly. I did not proof read this chapter because I just want to get this story over with so I'm and sorry that it is actually a piece of shit. I will answer any questions that you may have! Sorry again everybody!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **xoxo**


End file.
